


Lies, Lies

by legoline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now here's the sun, it's alright! (Lies, lies!)". Spoilers for season one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies, Lies

  
password: sherlocked

**"Rebellion (Lies)"** by Arcade Fire

Sleeping is giving in,  
no matter what the time is.  
Sleeping is giving in,  
so lift those heavy eyelids.

People say that you'll die  
faster than without water.  
But we know it's just a lie,  
scare your son, scare your daughter.

People say that your dreams  
are the only things that save ya.  
Come on baby in our dreams,  
we can live on misbehavior.

Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes

People try and hide the night  
underneath the covers.  
People try and hide the light  
underneath the covers.

Come on hide your lovers underneath the covers  
come on hide your lovers  
underneath the covers.

Hidin' from your brothers  
underneath the covers,  
come on hide your lovers  
underneath the covers.

People say that you'll die  
faster than without water,  
but we know it's just a lie,  
scare your son, scare your daughter,

Now here's the sun, it's alright!  
(Lies, lies!)  
Now here's the moon, it's alright!  
(Lies, lies!)  
Now here's the sun, it's alright!  
(Lies, lies!)  
Now here's the moon it's alright  
(Lies, lies!)

Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies!

Every time you close your eyes  
Every time you close your eyes  
Every time you close your eyes  
Lies, lies

**Author's Note:**

> The admittedly somewhat slashy lyrics nonwithstanding this vid is all about progressing from solitariness and emptiness to friendship and family (though hey, whatever floats your boat). And John making dorky faces at Sherlock :D
> 
> (Occasionally I do vid bands other than Arcade Fire, honest.)
> 
> Feedack is love.


End file.
